


White Words

by idoesntshine



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, a sprinkle of angst, ex lovers beomjun yeongyu, sookai, taejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: yeonjun saw his name written on a bathroom stall 'if you are yeonjun, please reply!'soon enough they filled the wall with messages, until one day the message stop and the strangers last message is 'kang taehyun''a boy that is missing





	1. the message

_sadness is not beautiful_   
_but we will find beauty in sadness_

yeonjun has successfully broken the doorknob of the bathroom and as expected it was empty. it was abandoned and not for use after all since everything is broken inside. the sink, the faucet, the light, the stall doors and now yeonjun.

just like the dim blue and white room, yeonjun is quiet and just closes the door before he sat down on the cold floor near a stall with his hands on either side of his head, trying to control what is going on and himself. his breaths heavy and he try to calm it down.

"you can do it, calm down." he chants to himself repeatedly but then he felt himself shake then tears fell.

he leaned his head on the wall and let himself fall apart, the water that blocks his eyes blur some words that he saw written on the stall in front of him.

  
** _'YOU CAN DO IT CHOI YEONJUN!'_ **

** _'YOU WILL ALWAYS BE AMAZING'_ **

** _'YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH, YOU ARE STRONG'_ **

  
** _'BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AGAIN'_ **

  
** _'YOU DONT HAVE TO BE ALONE'_ **

he stood up and walked closer and it reveal some smaller message.

** _'IF YOU ARE CHOI YEONJUN, PLEASE REPLY'_ **

he took out his pen

'thank you'

he couldn't tell what he is feeling, but he knows this couldn't be real. like as if words appear when you need them the most. the message is mystery but yeonjun smiles at every single thing. his tears are no longer here so he left and closes the room. he's just going back here tomorrow again and hope the words stay.

'i hope you stay.'

**⭐⭐⭐⭐**


	2. doubt

_it can be the most joyful screams or hideous whispers. they all could go through your ears to your head and rush on your veins, suddenly you're them. you hear them._  
_—idoesntshine._

yeonjun entered the cafeteria and it was crowded with people and their chatters, laughters, snickers and whispers that surrounds the atmosphere. it feels like they're behind him that blows a wind on his skin, goosebumps leaving him uncomfortable. he looked around the place and they're all moving but him then someone patted him “yeonjun," he flinched, soobin gave him a look before grabbing his arms then drags him to the table and making him sit "are you okay now? you disappeared earlier." soobin asked worryingly.

yeonjun registered what is happening before he gave a laugh and scratch his nape "oh yesterday? i just left early and did some work you know?" he explains but it looks like his bestfriend didn't believe him. they've been together since kids anyway there's probably nothing else to hide him.

soobin is giving him a glare. "but im serious bin, im fine." yeonjun reassured before smiling big at soobin who just sighs at him.

"alright jun, just tell me when you need me."

"of course."

it was physical education period when yeonjun decided to skip it. he hates it anyway, not that because he's not good at sports or doesn't like it but he just hate being there.

he walked around the fifth floor, where the rooms are abandoned and empty it used to be the old classroom before but because of an incident its not usable anymore. the windows are openly open without grills to stop the wind breezing or let the sun set's light seer in but this is not his place.

he entered the bathroom and find it as usual, he have been thinking about the messages all day and finally he's here again. he looked at the wall and re-read the messages.

'thank you'

** _'oh! you finally found my messages. yeonjun do you like cats or dogs?'_ **

yeonjun found himself dumbfounded in the question but also finds it hilarious anyway.

  
'i love both actually what about you?'

  
yeonjun felt sad that he could only sent one message for a day, like there's so many things he want to say but the messenger wont be able to respond immediately.

but who is he anyway? its probably someone making fun of him.

so he scribbled out his answer.

'why would my answer matter? are you one of them? leave me alone'

then he left the room feeling conflicted.

⭐⭐⭐⭐


	3. communication

_deep down in the ocean, i wonder if you're real or the water against my skin is just a color of transparency that in reality there's actually no one out there reaching out for me._   
_—idoesntshine_

yeonjun didn't go back to that bathroom after a week but it slipped on his mind whether he should or not but why? the only time he went there was when he was breaking down and he's fine now isn't he? it doesn't matter anymore.

he put his airpods away as soon as soobin sat on their usual spot at a table in the cafeteria. he seems to have ordered a lot of food as he is having difficulties putting them all down together from the tray so yeonjun helps him. when they're all had put down soobin exhales and sits "thanks." he said.

"why so many food anyway?" yeonjun asks as he eats his 'only' biscuits for lunch. soobin hums before taking one of breads and push it towards yeonjun's empty plate.

"you need to eat a lot," he said then adding a juice box too in front of yeonjun before getting his own and sips. yeonjun stared down at it before looking at soobin who's waiting for him to eat it.

"im fine," but it looks like soobin doesn't believe him again so he sighs "alright, thank you i'll eat them." then he took a bite on the bread which tastes nothing but it fills the stomach and its given by soobin so well he couldn't do anything about it and besides if he rejects food soobin will be mad.

"i was gonna buy a pizza earlier knowing that's your favorite but unfortunately a guy bought all of them," soobin started putting his own drink down before starting to bite his own food. "and i think it was the new foreign student too, he's so annoying he even cut the line. he seems like he knows our culture though but he shows no manners."

"sounds like a fun guy," yeonjun replied almost done at eating again as soobin catches up.

"of course," soobin rolled his eyes probably because yeonjun is not the type of person who would fight for justice and let things go flow, wouldn't even be mad if someone do him unfair and maybe that's why this keeps happening to him because he let things happen to him.

"you always cut lines too." and the juice box is empty yeonjun proceeds to eat the bread and finishes it "you know, i think you need to talk to beomgyu."

"what for?"

"what is happening remember? if i cant get it out of you, maybe beomgyu could you two are—" a sudden kid sat down beside yeonjun and put a tray of box of seems to be a ham and cheese pizza. soobin looked at the stranger while yeonjun gave no mind. "aren't you gonna ask if you're allowed here?" soobin asks the kid who's now taking a bite of his meal.

"am i not?" yeonjun looks at the kid, it seems to be the freshman foreigner soobin was talking about earlier. he had paints on his shirt and sleeves, probably joins the art club.

"how's the art club?" yeonjun asks, the kid looked at him strangely as if not knowing if he should answer him.

"fine now," he answered and yeonjun nodded his head and soobin is still uncomfortable.

yeonjun entered the bathroom, he have bruises on his knees and a cut on his lips. he closes the door and sighs inside, as if finally he could be alone. the pain his knee's felt wouldn't be make him to be able to dance so he decides to message beomgyu that he's not attending the club before putting his phone back on his pocket.

he looked at the wall with holes in his heart.

there's a drawing of a cat and dog, the cat looks mad whilst the dog looks happy. there's a message below them.

_'**cats dont always talk and dogs are always loud but there's another way they can communicate and its through their eyes.'**_

** _'if you find yourself hard to speak there's another way to let it go and if you cannot reach and let out your voice you can show them your vision.'_ **

yeonjun thought about it, how he can never tell soobin nor beomgyu what is happening to him. he re-reads the message again and it fills a thing inside of him. yeonjun took out a pen and pressed it on the wall

he draw a big circle, and left a message inside.

'aint writing long message here hurts your wrists? who are you? why are you still messaging?'

a reply appeared the next day.

_'**i dont speak, i dont have a voice.'**_

** _'im just like you but my cut is on my throat.'_ **

**⭐⭐⭐⭐**


	4. strange

_the happiness that brought smile to my lips, tears in my eyes and ache in my heart. the happiness that tortures me._   
_—idoesntshine_

its not that yeonjun couldnt trust soobin about it but its more of that he's selfish, in a way that he dont want to burden or bother anyone by something that his own fault and it may have changed a lot between them, he know that he and his bestfriend soobin were always having fun together until he became like this.

"you didnt buy food again," soobin put down bread in front of him. he seems to be mad that theres empty plate with him. "you have to eat."

"okay mom," yeonjun replied jokingly, although he dont even feel like to be funny. soobin just started eating and he looked at the bread that he received from him "you're liking bread nowadays."

"yeah ever since that foreign student buying all the other stuffs aside from bed i just started to like them." soobin told him.

"oh," yeonjun stops to eat, remembering something "that foreign kid is actually my new neighbor." soobin widen his eyes at him.

"your new neighbor? across your house?"

"yeah, that house."

"how come you only know now?"

"huh? i didn't know him until you mentioned."

"well yeah, he's so annoying." yeonjun smirks at soobin who stared back at him "what are you smirking about?!"

"seems like soobin have a crush."

"on a boy who just sits without even asking? and buying all pizza slices? no thanks."

"hey who knows maybe he's more than what you think he is." and soobin didn't answer. yeonjun loves teasing soobin like this, its somehow makes him feel like they're still the way they are. making jokes, talking about crushes and stuff. not worried soobin and silent him.

and he wants that to stay at it is.

yeonjun couldn't tell soobin anything, not that when the next day the foreign student appeared to sit with them again and yeonjun couldn't help but notice how the way the kid looks at soobin, like as if he see the sky.

"and why are you sitting with us?" yeonjun asked. 

the foreign student smiles, "i wanna know his name." pointing at soobin who suddenly blushed surprised.

"w-what? why me?!"

"you were always glaring at me when i buy food at the counter," the foreign student replied, grinning widely.

"because you're buying all the good stuff!"

"alright," yeonjun interrupted "his name is soobin."

soobin hits him with a bread, "yeonjun!" but yeonjun only laughed feeling like an evil for dragging soobin like that, but hey who knows? maybe this will make soobin have fun.

"oh, soobin.. that's such a cute name! my name is kai." kai replied before smiling reaching for a handshake towards soobin, who took it but looked away. "want some pizza?"

the next day, yeonjun was about to enter the cafeteria when he saw soobin and kai were already there on their spot with pizza on their plates, talking and smiling. he felt something inside of him and it isn't jealousy of course. he never looked that way to soobin.

but he's more of wanting to feel like that again the same as the two. so he left and came to the place he know where he'd feel complete to or actually none at all. he entered the bathroom and looked at the bathroom wall.

** _'he's always been there for you isn't he? your bestfriend, what does he know about you yeonjun?'_ **

yeonjun replied.

'we know each other like how when whenever we look at every color on different thing. we can memorize each other's expression but we can never tell the difference when we hide it well'

and its true, soobin may know when yeonjun is sad. soobin knows his favorite song and food, yeonjun knows his. they know each others history in their own different perspective. soobin also makes him very happy.

but knowledge... is that enough to say you know them? yeonjun thinks that everyday a new color adds up to a soul and only those who observe will notice it, not even the soul itself would notice the change.

yeonjun wrote again on the wall.

'how do you know me, stranger?'

**⭐⭐⭐⭐**


	5. kang taehyun

_we can make the clouds pink and sky purple_  
_we can kiss the sun with our skin_  
_hold the moon with just the tip of our fingers_  
_and connect the stars by lines of our scars_  
_but why we cannot stay and forever be like this?_  
_how does this ruin everything when everything is in place?_  
_—idoesntshine_

"oh? finally you've joined us this time with food yeonjun," yeonjun put down his tray of foods and looked at soobin and kai who are sitting next to each other rather closely than the first time they met, he squinted his eyes at them, "w-what?"

"hmm, something's fishy around here", he said sitting down while still glinting his eyes on them.

"maybe its your sushi," kai points out that made soobin chuckle and that alone is an enough evidence of whats going on, he noticed how soobin's arm is around kai and they're holding hands under the desk but why they even have to do that when they're just eating? its only been just a week since yeonjun stopped going to cafeteria.

"didn't knew food could match people find their soulmate." yeonjun said with a smug look as soon as soobin erupts into blush and he could see that soobin lets go of kai's hand but the younger only held it back and puts it up.

"we're dating!" kai said proudly before looking at soobin "im sorry babe but yeonjun already seen it and heard it" he giggles.

soobin hit his head on the desk "babe o-oh no! are you okay?"

while this is all happening, yeonjun smiles at them "wow you two not to be that person but y'all are too quick."

"pfft you just mad coz you single." soobin retaliates jokingly. 

"sure," yeonjun laughs sarcastically "so how did the two of you got it together?"

"okay so it happened once upon a..."

  
_'one upon a time we met, yeonjun_  
_and i know you because i have feelings for you'_

yeonjun was stunned as he read what was written on the wall, the stranger have feelings for him... he continues on.

_'_ _i walked with you before_  
_we were on the train and you have no seat so you stood up in front of me and i get to look at you_  
_and you were busy staring at the window behind me.'_

yeonjun tries to remember when that happened in his life, its like as if he's trying to remember what his teacher told them in the lesson that's in exam.

he almost had a glimpse of it but its a blur. he reads the last written on the wall.

_'you were also there to help the bullies get out when they cornered me, you look like a hero then and when they left , you helped me stand up from my bruised knees._

_i cant say thank you. i know someday i have to, _ _so i write here and now you found me.'_

yeonjun felt his knees weak he couldn't remember the face but he remember helping someone and that someone used to live in front across his house. the house that became empty for months until huening family moved in...

'what is your name?'

the next day, there's only one message.

** _'kang taehyun'_ **

**⭐⭐⭐⭐**


	6. secret

_the night where even the stars has fallen asleep_  
_this river that is so familiar yet so unfamiliar_  
_passing over the ashen city_  
_did you wait alone for me_  
_the small island where our fumbling promise_  
_and secrets began_  
_—magic island, txt_

yeonjun meant to keep it a secret, it was supposed to be something he wont even share but ever since the stranger answered his question, it stopped there.

_'kang taehyun'_

when he read the written name at the wall next to his question, it didn't rang any familiarity to him and he sure do always keep in mind the people he encounter.

he did his research on social media profiles and korea only has a lot of 'kang's' and 'taehyun's' but never 'kang taehyun'.

the name sounds like mystery just like the words that appeared on the wall.

  
"do you guys know someone named kang taehyun?" he asks soobin, who's a very concerned guy with students at their school. his bestfriend is friendly even though he's an introvert. soobin likes to make friends but not hang out much, he could have at least maybe know someone named 'kang taehyun'

"kang taehyun?" soobin repeats, munching on his bread and looking up as if the ceiling could answer his thoughts. "um no. why?"

yeonjun sighs, "nothing,"

"kang taehyun?" kai barge in too sounding as if he do have some answer. 

"yeah do you know them?"

"ummm no but i know a lot of kangs." yeonjun sighs again and dismissed it, he'd do what he can by himself and he shouldn't ask these two anyway, they've been busy off each other all week while yeonjun is here, curious of this mystery.

soobin is concerned though of course he is,"babe we're in a country where surnames are very common," soobin tells kai who apologized quickly.

"its alright guys its nothing" he tells them and smiles as if to prove them that its not that important.

"why not ask beomgyu though?"

"who's beomgyu?" asked kai.

"oh he's yeonjun's ex boyfriend, he's also the school's journalist and he knows everyone so there's a chance he might know kang taehyun." and true that, yeonjun was thinking if he should ask beomgyu about kang taehyun... but he knows beomgyu would want to know why and it would he hard to make it subtle to him.

"oh! is he choi beomgyu? he's the one that toured me to school!" even kai who's a transfer knows beomgyu too, there would be a chance if he ask beomgyu but yeonjun also dont want to connect with his ex again.

"i dont know guys, talking to beomgyu again would be awkward." he answered.

"you know beomgyu would talk to you anyways with or without a favor and wouldn't it be nice? you guys were friends too." actually, beomgyu soobin and him were bestfriends till feelings happened and soobin do still talk to beomgyu even after what happened but yeonjun avoids him.

even though he kind of forgot the reason why.  
maybe its time to face beomgyu again, he also might have answers. "right, i'll talk to him."

beomgyu is the school journalists, he likes talking about anything with his daegu accent and yeonjun remembered how it was the two of them, him as his photographer and beomgyu the speaker though someone's the actual writer, beomgyu is great at speaking and yeonjun is great at capturing moments.

he remembered still doing what he loves before.

  
"oh wow nice to see you again, choi yeonjun" yeonjun scratches his nape as beomgyu looks up at him in his desk with a smile. loving to see him again.

"do you really have to say my full name beomgyu?" he asked and the younger laughs even though he's not joking. beomgyu stood up from his seat and hugs him.

"bare with me i just missed you!" the hug was a bit tight. beomgyu is overreacting, its only been months since they've seen each other. "hey dont judge, you avoided me everywhere."

"im just busy, man"

"man? you call me man now? but weren't we honey and bee before?"

"dont make this even more awkward," yeonjun told him although he know beomgyu's only joking, "i came for something"

"ouch" said beomgyu who pouts fakely "i thought you wanna be friends again"

"of course i want to be friends again gyu,"

"then i'm all in for the favor"

"look, dont ask much i just um saw somewhere a name do you know someone named kang taehyun?" 

as soon as yeonjun said the name, beomgyu's face suddenly turned down like the name were a bad memory of him. is he close with taehyun?

"oh," beomgyu lets out "kang taehyun, i think i do have something."

"something?" beomgyu walked towards a cabinet and yeonjun followed behind, beomgyu opened and there were drawers of files. 

"it was not so recent but the last one case from our university" he opened a drawer with a labeled 'december' almost a year ago, before rummaging and taking one folder, turning around to yeonjun.

"here, kang taehyun." the folder has 'kang taehyun' in it written in front and yeonjun gulps. what does this mean? is taehyun something criminal? or —

"before you take it, tell me how you really know about him yeonjun." him? so taehyun's a guy.

yeonjun scratches his head, how would he explain? tell beomgyu that hes been experiencing panics for a while? that would change subject yeonjun only wants to know who is taehyun now. "fine i just uh dreamed about hearing his name," he lies and this might be the most ridiculous one to reason but he have no other choice.

beomgyu glints his eyes on him before relaxing down "fine well. a senior journalist had me spoken about this issue before, it was only last month when his case was closed."

"case closed?" beomgyu gave him the folder.

"kang taehyun has been missing for almost a year now, it'll be a year next 2 weeks." yeonjun opened the folder, it has the information of kang taehyun. name, age, where he lives, about and what happened.

"now, i trust you with this yeonjun. you heard his name, dont you know he was mute? maybe you could find him or we can."

"find him?"

"isn't a coincidence? you heard his name." yeonjun looked at the information's again, he saw his address and its the address across his house. a sudden chills passed by him. all this time he's been communicating with kang taehyun a boy that is missing.

_⭐⭐⭐⭐_


	7. promise

_"i want to be your nap so i can dream with you no matter when, as if nothing had happened. the moments that felt like magic and brilliant night sky, they're on my mind"_  
_—nap of a star, txt_

  
**_kang taehyun missing_ article**

'_kang taehyun is mute for the whole time he's studying at the academy but he still excel and achieve high grades without hindrance'_

_'kang tahyun was reported missing before the christmas break starts. the last time he was seen was by his professor at the 5th floor of side building at the academy and his parents that day said he didn't came home.'_

_'he's living with his parents with older brother, older sister and a younger sister. his family said that taehyun is a happy caring child and he just chose not to talk. they never expected his disappearance one day'_

_'none of his classmates expected it too, they said that taehyun was always by himself not speaking that they never noticed one day he'd just disappear'_

_'he have no close friends too, they say they'd see him sometimes at library then nowhere else “it feels like he wasn't even in here in the first place” _ _taehyun also joins the art club but he mostly skip it'_

yeonjun opened the bathroom again but this time its to check if taehyun answered his recent question '_where are you?_' but shows no answer. the white walls has left no trace of the stranger he had talked to.

it felt weird, because when he dont know who was the person behind these written walls it felt like taehyun was here, until he asked his name and now he's gone.

“_are you here?_” its not like yeonjun know who he really is but the person helped him before and even knows him. there's something about the words that makes him want to reach for that person but that person is missing.

he read at the words he had read before

** _'YOU DONT HAVE TO BE ALONE'_ **

he wonders if taehyun is feeling lonely right now.

“how was your talk with beomgyu?” yeonjun finished munching his burger. its lunch break and he goes back to joining the two lovers at the cafeteria again, soobin and kai's plates filled with pizza and breads.

he gulps down, soobin has always been bugging him to reconnect with his ex boyfriend beomgyu again so maybe that is why soobin is asking him about it again “well yeah he answered me.” 

and just like he thought, soobin showed a cheeky smile. “so you guys gonna hang out again?” right he promised to be friends with beomgyu again, now that he's reminded.

he sighs, soobin must be really missing the three of them altogether. “probably but i think i'm going to decide about kang taehyun first.”

“oooh! does he have an answer to who kang taehyun is?” kai suddenly asked for the first time joining soobin and yeonjun on their talks and left the pizza slice for a while.

“yeah, unfortunately taehyun's has been missing for almost a year now.” his two friends gasps.

“missing?! where did you know that taehyun anyways?” soobin asked worryingly.

meanwhile hueningkai have a different reaction.“oh! lets find him!”

soobin look at his boyfriend and shook his head “babe i dont think we should that is some serious situation” soobin looked at yeonjun “so where did you know him?” and its the look where soobin only wants nothing but the only truth.

yeonjun stutters “i-i dont know” he couldn't tell soobin not at least right away. “just a dream”

“now that's a miracle!” said kai who looks excited “so are you going to find your dreams? or the man of your dreams?” kai wiggles his eyebrows and yeonjun laughs at the joke.

he looked at soobin, “well i could help to find him, beomgyu offered anyway.”

“b-beomgyu said so?” yeonjun nods. he knows soobin would agree if it meant that it could fix their relationship. “then lets do it.”

yeonjun nods his head again. his mind could never forget the day the words appeared like magic and maybe yeonjun just wants to thank that person and make the words a reality.

that he really dont have to be alone.

its going to be difficult to find someone's missing but he knows they met for a reason and yeonjun wouldn't let it go.

he came to the bathroom once again and this time with a last message but not as a goodbye.

_‘i can be there for you too_'

**⭐⭐⭐⭐**


	8. reconnect

_this is a fatal error but its peaceful,_  
_stop the time for a bit, i want to stay._  
_—cwjltma? txt_

just like the gray sky and the tears that drops from it making puddles and ripples on the ground, yeonjun found his own reflection from it. he's uncertain if he's on a right path or even mind to find someone he don't even know and maybe there are other reasons he does but,

“yeonjun!” yeonjun looks back and see's soobin and kai on his way “its starting to rain why dont you have an umbrella?” soobin handed him an umbrella and he took it with his hands as the couple share one, kai is wearing his earphones while holding soobin's hand.

yeonjun smiles at soobin, opening the umbrella “thanks i forgot” he says before continuing to walk on his way outside of school as soobin and kai walks behind him on their own phase.

“i'm walking kai on his way home, so walk with us.” yeonjun turns around and faces them both before smiling and shaking his head.

“i'm going somewhere” and waves his hand before running on other direction.

it wasn't that he dont want to be with them, actually he's been a bit happy these days that soobin have something else to think about rather than being worried about him, its nice to see soobin smile with someone new and that someone became his friend too, kai is fun to be around he takes things lightly and listens well but there's just something inside of yeonjun that feels missing.

maybe he misses the messages on the walls that does not have anything anymore. no new messages, no weird questions or little encouragements.

did he made him disappear?  
was it because he asks their name? out of all the things he could've reply?

the rain stopped and yeonjun is at the train station, once he realizes he is he immediately felt his heart thumping fast. he wasn't even intending to go here, didn't even plan to go anywhere but suddenly his mind took him here.

he remembered the message, where he and taehyun first met here.

“what the hell” he says to himself. he looks ahead to see the train trails and peoples around him waiting for the train and on the other side of the trails where there wasn't even one people around until a boy across from him from that other side appeared and their eyes met,

_taehyun?_

the train arrived fast blocking him from seeing the other side, people around him started walking to enter the train and his heart almost stopped.

“why did i think that? i dont even know his face” he turns around to go back, he dont have any purpose to go anywhere or even here but once he heard the train moves again he looks back to see if the boy is still there but he's left alone.

“yeonjun?!” soobin grabs his shoulder and yeonjun was stopped on his tracks. he was about to skip dance club again, unfortunately soobin caught him this time. “are you skipping?”

yeonjun sighs, before playfully laughing at soobin “you caught me. cant you let me this one?” he asks though he know since soobin have school responsibilities, even friendship wouldn't make soobin do dirty on that bad influence and habit of his.

“beomgyu was happy when you search for him, you know?” right, its about him again. “and you promised to be friends again with him,” soobin continues obviously worried again and yeonjun felt guilt because he did remember telling beomgyu he will be friends again.

“dont leave him behind” soobin says before letting go of shirt and yeonjun sighs.

“fine mom” soobin gave him a glare before smiling and waving his hand walking on the other way and yeonjun stood dumb for a moment until he realizes. “is he skipping with kai?!”

anyways, he does not mind. unlike soobin, yeonjun wont get on their business probably even half-thankful that kai is making soobin do exciting things, who knows? yeonjun just escapes reality. 

he opens the door to the dance gym room and no ones inside but beomgyu, yeonjun suddenly thought that he's seen beomgyu alone too much these days. he stepped inside the mirrored wall room and beomgyu was leaning his head there, sweating and eyes closed. 

probably just finished practicing as he just let his phone connect on the speaker and the room is filled in with an acoustic song, yeonjun's foot steps couldn't even be heard.

"gyu" he pokes beomgyu's cheeks that causes the other to wake up and immediately blushes when it was him who's woke him up. 

“yeonjun?!”

“do i look like a ghost to you?” he asks before laughing. beomgyu's surprised face is hilarious as usual.

beomgyu blinks, before sitting up properly and arranging his own messy hair “no its just...” 

“where's everybody?” 

“uh, that, everyone is taking off from clubs because christmas party is coming and they're preparing something grand from every classroom”

yeonjun hums as response, “why are you here then?”

“just practicing... and im hoping you'd come.” beomgyu replies and yeonjun felt his heart has been shoot with an arrow. damn, he really should not had avoided him. hi

“oh,” yeonjun turns around “soobin told me to”

“ahh soobin did, i see”

“but i'm thinking about...”

“yeah?”

“the kang taehyun one...”

“right! are you going to help me?”

“well i told soobin and his boyfriend about it—”

“soobin have a boyfriend?! the one who cringes at us back then, who swore on his life to never get lovey dovey, _is taken?!_”

“hey the man can have soft heart leave him alone, and they got together after like two weeks”

“damn couldn't believe soobin would get it.”

“it was kai who asks him out though”

“kai?”

“foreign student huening kai.”

“_what?!_ that shy, quiet, stuttering mess cutie asked the scary tall awkwa—”

“damn it was that unbelievable but hey, wanna join with us at cafeteria? and skip class too?”

“you guys are skipping class?!”

“why do you act surprise”

“nothing its just.... of course i will come, also... i missed you”

“soobin and i missed you too... lets go?”

“okay.”

**⭐⭐⭐⭐**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see i totally gave up at the end and left it with just dialogues , i hope you dont mind! HHH


	9. trails

_it feels like everybody's happy but me _  
_it hurts more when i smile _  
_than when i cry_

_—run away ,txt_

yeonjun sat beside beomgyu being it the only empty space he can fit to. whilst the two lovers sat across from them. it was the next day that beomgyu asked to hang out with him and yeonjun who remembers soobin's words, agreed to do so. thinking maybe it could be the perfect time to talk about the_ 'kang taehyun'_ case too.

  
yet here them all four are, sat around a table menu's on hand. yeonjun has already ordered but cant help notice the way kai and beomgyu exchange weird glances and soobin's awkward smile.

  
the pancake house was suggested by kai, yet here he is being quiet as the three of them wait for his choice of order. soobin tries to comfort his boyfriend, “if their pancakes dont taste good, im breaking up with you.” soobin said. yeonjun almost laughs at the way soobin is handling things but yet he has known him ever since he was young.

  
he wonders how kai liked soobin, does he understand he's lighting up the quiet vibe that is going on? kai just shyly smiles, demure around who's beside him, beomgyu who's usually smiley and friendly looking intimidating this moment.

  
“alright,” yeonjun speaks up. if he doesnt this awkward atmosphere will not get them to even take order and eat, yeonjun is starving, “didn't you already met each other?” he asked beomgyu.

  
beomgyu show his smile at him “yes we did,” then instantly changing as he glints his eyes across from him, where kai flinched. beomgyu crosses his arms and lays it down on to the table staring at the younger, “_aren't we_, huening?” 

  
yeonjun notices kai looking at soobin as if asking for help. making soobin sigh “alright you two.” he started before looking at yeonjun who starts to notice that there might have things that happened between the three.

  
soobin confirming it, “something embarassing happened a while ago. beomgyu and i was talking about stuff when kai walked in and called me a cheater.”

yeonjun chokes “_wait—_ what happened??”

  
“i swear i just thought you guys were kissing!” kai protest, defending innocence “i didn't mean to hit your head beomgyu.”

  
“great you finally apologies. i accept that.” said beomgyu with a smile. yeonjun rolls his eyes, this is the first time all of them went out together and its already a mess. 

“guys lets just order,” and everyone agrees.

thankfully, the two had moved on and their order arrived. a whole selection of different kinds of pancakes and waffles, kai and soobin have the same taste coincidentally ordering pancakes with strawberry and blueberries on, soobin accusing the younger of copying him in which kai only replies “its the soulmate culture.” yeonjun just chuckles at the two.

  
beomgyu, from what yeonjun had always known from him is not very into this kind of thing. ordering a pancake and butter and honey syrup, next to his that is waffles and chocolate.

  
kai and soobin ordered banana milks too, beomgyu ordered strawberry and yeonjun ordered coffee. the four of them started digging in, kai and soobin being a mess of feeding each other. although yeonjun thinks they're cute, sometimes he's tired of looking at them.

  
beomgyu tap his hand beside him, making his focus divert into him. “since when did you started liking coffee?” beomgyu asked him.

  
“just these days,” he said, reaching to grab his cup and sip before putting it down again “you still order the same.” 

  
beomgyu slices his pancake, the honey syrup being on top of it as he carefully spread a butter, scooping it up with his spoon before facing him “here,” he offers.

  
but its more of like yeonjun cannot pull away. he stares at beomgyu before opening his eyes, beomgyu feeds him his pancake. the vanilla boring flavored pancake of his on yeonjun's mouth, the latter smiling at him.

  
until the two in front of them started making noise, yeonjun realizes what happened holding beomgyu's hand and pushing it lightly away “thanks.” he said.

  
“aww guys that's so sweet,” said soobin.

  
“are we on a competition?” added kai.

  
yeonjun shuts them down, “nothing is going on.” 

  
beomgyu immediately changes the topic “so anyways, how did the two of you started dating?”

  
“it happened on the cafeteria...” yeonjun smiles throughout the story while beomgyu make reactions. disinterest of the same stories going on, yeonjun is having fun of course. being around '_friendly_' with beomgyu again even though he still feels this hard stone on his stomach. beomgyu is nice at him, which is just uncomfortable for him.

  
yeonjun feels like the time slowly ticks down, it was an hour when they were here yet it feels like it cannot end. yeonjun wanted to talk about other things, he wanted to talk about taehyun and ask beomgyu about it but three of his friends are having fun chatting, he feels so out of it. the smiles and laughter, he also wonders how he's making the same.

  
“yeonjun!” soobin calls making yeonjun snap back and blink his eyes “i asked if you still want to order?”

  
“ah no,” he replied. “im good.” yeonjun realizes that his plate is now empty, and that there were only trails of chocolate left. he was probably been being silent.

  
“so how have you been these days?” beomgyu asks him. the other two looked at him, wanting his answer too.

  
yeonjun awkwardly smiles, the sudden attention on him caught him off guard “what? why are you asking me?”

  
“you've been silent these days too you know.” soobin adds.

  
“nothing, its just—”

  
“its probably about the kang taehyun isn't it?” yeonjun looks at kai. gulping, was he obvious? kai looks at him before giving him a comfort smile “hmm well weren't we planning to like find the guy?” yeonjun wants to thank kai the whole world for finally putting words he cannot let out from his mouth.

  
beomgyu puts down his empty drink, “oh yeah i was meaning for our meeting to be about that case anyways.” he said.

  
yeonjun leans a bit close on beomgyu's side, looking at him “so, what are we going to do? when are we starting?” beomgyu looks back at his eyes, its kind of deeply and a moment on how his eyes stared at his. just like how he was surprised of yeonjun's new taste of drink.

  
“yeah will it be a good timing too? christmas break is after three days,” added soobin.

  
“well,” beomgyu shies away and moves on other direction from yeonjun, “im going to collect datas first from the journalist seniors, specially that we have to keep this a secret. no one trust four normal students to deal on serious case.”

  
“oooh like illegal? doing illegal?” soobin hits kai's arm lightly who gave a silly smile “im in for it, when are we starting?”

  
“we'll talk about it after i gain some information.” yeonjun nods at beomgyu, understanding that this case is a lot to do with but the way beomgyu is actually wanting to do this too just makes yeonjun happy, and the way soobin and kai offers help too.

  
yeonjun smiles, “okay.”

  
“we should hang out tomorrow again!”

  
“where?”

  
“to a BBQ place next.”

  
“soobin i dont like barbeque.”

  
“then eat grass beomgyu,”

  
“oh my god thats so mean—”

so the four of them finished eating and paid their bills. soobin and kai started walking ahead of them, making yeonjun alone with beomgyu beside him.

  
“hey yeonjun?”

  
“yeah?”

  
“im sorry about before by the way.” beomgyu looks ahead of them. his voice a bit low.

“that was in the past now gyu,” yeonjun tells him “besides our relationship really was bad for us right?”

  
beomgyu didnt answer him, so yeonjun thought its alright to continue “and im fine being just like this with you, friends again like we used to before.”

  
beomgyu replies, “right.”

  
yeonjun gets home really tired. he throws away his bag on the corner before laying his whole body on the sofa, the television on with a news about fire accidents going on. he wasn't really watching anyways.

  
“yeonjun?” his mom suddenly pops out from the kitchen. she's holding a ladle, probably cooking. “how was school?”

  
“fine,” he replies “hang out with soobin and beomgyu again.”

  
“you guys got back together?” she asks. yeonjun sighs before standing up and walked in to the kitchen opening the lid of the pot, his mom cooking curry.

  
“nope. just friendly hang out again.” he said before asking his mom if he can have a taste and his mom saying no as usual, yeonjun sulks.

  
“also since you're gonna be on christmas break soon, why dont you get your old stuff from your dad's house?” yeonjun has successfully sneak a spoon and tasted the curry but its hot on his tongue he got burn and his mom advancing to give him water and hitting him “i told you not to taste it.”

  
“eh, sorry” he said “also going to dad's house? that means i have to ride train right?”

  
“will you be alright?” she asks him.

  
yeonjun blinks at his mother. she seems worried about it, its also been almost a year since he had visit his father after their divorce. yeonjun smiles at his mother “if you give me more allowance i will”

  
“you are such a brat yeonjun.” but his mom smiles at him anyways.

  
the next day before going to school, yeonjun received a message from soobin declaring them to do 'truancy' in which he excitedly agrees to. even kai agrees on it without second thoughts meanwhile beomgyu said he'll be late instead.

  
yeonjun ask where they would meet at and soobin said at the train station, but it will take 20 more minutes before he arrives. yeonjun told them '_alright_' since he's close to the train station anyway and meaning kai is too because he lives on the same neighborhood.

  
yeonjun just puts down his phone and waits for them, sitting on the bench on the waiting area on train station. he grip on his coat as he feels cold, being it winter. a lot of people are in here too. waiting for the train and goes in, then now he's left alone.

  
suddenly, a _deja vu_ scene came in. across from the tracks and trails he see's a boy on to the other side, wearing a uniform and on his phone.

  
yeonjun blinks his eyes, looking yet again to his surrounding. it seems like this is actually reality.

  
the boy across from him looked at him and yeonjun dont understand why but he feels like calling for his name. scream it out even if they're a lot of meters away, _“taehyu—”_

  
“**yeonjun**! there you are!” kai suddenly appears and jumping in front of him “have you been waiting long?”

  
yeonjun looks on other direction, the boy no longer there as the train arrived again. yeonjun answered kai “no_, its only for a second_.”

  
**⭐⭐⭐⭐**


	10. startline

  
  
  
  


The train station is boring. From time to time people gather then leave, some enter the train to go somewhere and some stay and wait for theirs. Which is kind of entertaining though, the people waiting for the train are fun to watch, some who runs in late and some looks like they're on an adventure.

This is kind of ironic that Yeonjun and Kai sit together at one of the train's waiting shed, sat down on a bench looking at people, they're not even waiting for a train but for someone.

Looking at the people around them to kill time is just perfect, although its mostly students from the other side of the trails. Its too early after all. Meanwhile in their side of the station, its the office workers.

A train has arrived, it opened the doors automatically and in sync the people enter the train and it leaves. Their foots steps sounds like a ticking from a clock as Yeonjun pay attention. One step onto the train then everything locks in.

Yeonjun's attention on the train had made Kai ask him if he had taken a ride in it before and Yeonjun shrugs his shoulder, replying “Probably,” he said unsure.

Its not like he had amnesia if he had ride one but its kind of like he can't picture it. like when you try to remember something a picture of a scene comes into your mind? 

Yeonjun's memory from the train is blank darkness. Though he knows he might had... remembering the message from taehyun that _'Once upon a time, I walked with you in the Train...'_

Speaking of, it kind of send shivers onto his skin and he felt goosebumps as he remembers that _That_ message and _That_ boy he always share an eye contact with just feels so... Odd. Like _connected_, would it really be possible to name that guy as someone he never even met?  
  
  


“So you feel like you know a stranger's name without even actually knowing them?” Kai leans in a bit closer to his side, voice in a quiet tone as if they're talking something so hideous.

Yeonjun nods his head and say, “Its not that I know them but it feels like a name I know suits them.”

Kai responds a long '_oooh_' of interest for the topic. Yeonjun never really thought he'd tell the other about it, actually he never plan to even tell anyone about it, it seems stupid. 

Somehow he felt the chill vibe from Kai, like he's trustable with secrets or more of like too _pure_ to even register what kind of weirdness is Yeonjun experiencing. Kai replies an “I guess i've had the same experience with Soobin.”

“With Soobin?” Yeonjun ask curiously.

Kai gives him a smile and a short nod, a sly and confident smirk expression in his face “Yeah, when I first met him I felt like I already know his name even though I dont know who he is.”

Yeonjun was taken aback. Thinking if Kai is the same as him “Was the name you guessed right?”

“_Ha!_” Kai exclaims before he blushed a little, “Of course, in my mind I named him _mine_ and look where we at now.” he said.

Yeonjun lets out a chuckle, “Well I guess if thats how you see it.”

“How about you? What name did you choose for '_that_' person?”

“An actual name,” Yeonjun scratches his head, “Kind of ridiculous to be honest,” he said.

“But! You know names are the most wonderful thing any living could have in the world right? Anything is possible!” Yeonjun just proceed to ruffle the younger's hair and says '_Right_', he know what Kai means about that but he dont think Kai knows he meant.

“Not gonna lie i'd look so stupid if i call someone a name that aren't theirs.” 

“Why did you name them in the first place anyway?”

“Hmm? I dont know.”

“That means! A name that you gave them meant a lot to you and the stranger who got it from you had attracted you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, i'd name you mushroom because you look small.”

“You wanna get hit?” Yeonjun said threateningly.

“I'm kidding! But! Just ask them out, is all im saying. Look where it got me with Soobin and 'Mine',” Kai wriggles his eyebrows at him and Yeonjun just looks away and scoffs.

He smiled though,“Tss, you're just a dork kid.”

“That's why he likes me.”

“For real.” Yeonjun agreed.  
  


Yeonjun looked ahead on the station again, the trails of the train and the other side. He wonders how is it impossible to get in there, the destinations never meets but from one way and another. 

This station where they stand across from each other, the stranger, and the way Yeonjun named him '_Taehyun_', it feels perfect to call him that.

Was it the strangers look? He have a brown hair and wearing white jacket over their uniform that's from a different school, and a bit far that Yeonjun couldn't judge if the guy looked cute or handsome. _The sudden thought of being attracted to a stranger and calling them a name just because they're cute_ made Yeonjun slap his cheek for a reality check—

So then, Why did he?

Any Living must have a name and for those who you wanna be close to, you imagined about it.

Is that what Kai was telling him? Would he be disappointed for the reality? Yeonjun doesn't think so. Although thinking that Taehyun doesn't exist anymore would...  
  
  


Soobin arrived 10 minutes later, he said that Beomgyu would come later so they can go ahead on the BBQ place without him. They got in the train and sat on the left side, Kai had fallen asleep as soon as he rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Meanwhile Yeonjun and Soobin talk about the train.

Talking with Soobin is different than Kai's, his bestfriend always wanna know about him and asking him so many stuffs, “What were you guys talking about without me?” or the “Are you fine being on the train now?” and the “Yeonjun are you stupid, the train station is on one place but different destination.”

And Yeonjun admit he was kind of dumb about that, he had asked Soobin if the station from the other side is from a different place, not knowing its the same location as theirs, its just from different direction.

Like theres a literal basement to go down and walk to go to the other side and _voila!_ He could be there!

Now Yeonjun feels a little bit tingly. This could also mean theres a chance to see the stranger up close. Confirm his marathon thoughts about Taehyun and the guy. But just thinking about it makes Yeonjun nervous, how is he so invested in this?

He didn't tell Soobin anything else aside from asking a question, diverting the topic onto how Kai is a chill person to hang with and this time it was Soobin who just turned silent and nodding his head along. Yeonjun laughed, “I never thought you'd date someone so easily but Kai is a nice guy, I trust him.”  
  
  
  


The sound of drizzling meat and growling stomachs had gone Yeonjun and Soobin yelling for the food, they chose pork strips instead of BBQ because the planned one was full of people, Soobin already messaged Beomgyu about it.

“You know i forgot that we're here to talk about some serious case,” said Kai, making Yeonjun to put in the meat on the pan first, “We're like detectives!”

“Well, Yeonjun is curious about the case.”

“Kang Taehyun wasn't it? The boy of your dreams?” Kai teases and Yeonjun immediately shoves him off.

“Dont put it in a way like that, Kang Taehyun is missing and his case got closed just the month ago,”

“Oh fuck it did?”

“Beomgyu said so.”

“I still find it weird that no one else apart from the journalist club to know about it.”

“Well, we were busy this year.”

“Oh yeah, Kai dont you know Yeonjun here used to be famous in the whole school ”

“For real?”

“Yeah, until he stopped attending dance club.”

Yeonjun dont really want to talk about the dance club now, well yeah he's attending it now (or more of like just a day ago to visit Beomgyu) “I started going again like a day ago.”

“Yeah but christmas break is coming so it'll be pointless,”

“Why did you stop attending though?” Kai asks again and Soobin is so ready to talk about it but thankfully Yeonjun just shove a cooked piece of meat in his mouth shutting him up.

“_Bwa!_ Yeonjun its still hot you jerk!” Yeonjun laughs as Soobin grabs the bottle of Water that Kai has passed, Yeonjun pretends innocent, Putting in a piece of meat on his mouth too and felt it burn on his tongue.

“Karma, bitch,” muttered Soobin as Yeonjun tries to grab for a water. Meanwhile Kai between them just laughs silently and starts blowing a piece before feeding Soobin one.

Yeonjun smiles at his two friends. He realized how he miss times like this indeed, just hanging out and eating, he miss bickering with Soobin too. And Kai is fun to be around with. Maybe its weird that he thinks too much from a stranger, let alone knowing the situation that its a missing person.

He could've said no to everything, he could've not dragged Beomgyu into this too and now things are back again. He knows theres still a bit of saltiness between the two of them. Something he cannot fake and pretend easily like Beomgyu do. They've broken up already and have moved on, in Yeonjun's situation, he does.

He hopes that he can find some answers about Taehyun already, where is he? Can he send his message that he's actually thankful? If only he could've send the messages earlier before it was too late...

“Guys!” and Beomgyu has arrived.  
  
  
  
  


The meeting at the Samgyeopsal place was just like from yesterday, its more of hanging out as friends rather than discussing a missing person though Beomgyu did say he found another article about Taehyun and its useful, he gave them all copies and said they should talk about this again on school tomorrow. 

The article, As Beomgyu told them that its from his journalist senior but its also from another place that the Journalist senior got a hold of so Beomgyu didn't really know if this article is official but could be helpful.

Yeonjun felt really thankful that Beomgyu gone all out to get articles but it was also him who asked for help. Yeonjun can't ignore that he really wanted answers though and everyone must have noticed it too, the way he's so into listening about it and not noticing how time runs fast.

While they were on the train and the other three are talking about video games, Yeonjun took out his copy of the article and reads and its the same time the train moves again and in time to make him distracted.  
  


_Kang Taehyun Missing Article #2_

_These are the few behaviors that advicers/teachers and his own classmates has noticed._

**•He likes reading books** —teacher

**•He likes to wear his airpods but one time someone try to prank and get it from him, they said they hear no music —one of the classmate**

Yeonjun backs away from the paper a bit. _Wearing airpods without actually listening to it?_ Sounds like him when he's too lazy to take them off even if the battery has already run out.

**•He doesn't go to the cafeteria/ Never saw him eat** —one of the classmates.

**•He always wear jackets even if its summer** —teacher

**•He joins art club but always skips it before the club activities start **—classmate

_ **•He always vandal on the walls—** _

Before Yeonjun could even read further he felt a hand pats his arm and the train sudden **stops**, he felt his breath stop for a minute before he looks away from the paper and meet Beomgyu's eyes, “Lets go.” 

_What was that feeling?_ Its like everything stopped for a moment in there. He looks down and put the paper back on his bag as the four of them stand up from the seat, he clutch onto his bag strap, holding a bit tightly with grip like he's afraid to fall.  
  
  


As they all got out from train and walk to the station, Soobin and Kai keeps talking “I'll send you guys the game later!” said Kai with excitement.

“Yeah i'll make a group chat,” Said Soobin, “So see you guys later, i'll head on my way now.”

Yeonjun and Beomgyu tells Soobin goodbye meanwhile Kai dramatically wraps his arms around Soobin's neck and pulls him into that hug, Beomgyu vocally pretended to puke his guts while Yeonjun just well, he just blankly stare and still on that dreamy state after he rode the Train.

Next was Beomgyu telling them goodbye but he also leans to Yeonjun's ear, he said,

“Show me Taehyun's message tomorrow,

it'll be our

**_Startline_**.”

Yeonjun blinks his eyes, did he hear that correctly?  
  
  


⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐


	11. the other side

  
  
  
  


“It all took in one place, you play as a _lost soul_ without an image, without identity not even gender, name and memories. The only thing you know is that you're inside the train and that its far far away from a place where once all was grounded.” Kai speaks, hands moving and gestures with firm. It all sounds very serious despite 'it' being from just a game.

Yeonjun usually dont like these kind of games but Kai makes it sound interesting. They have been talking about games since last night on the group chat with Beomgyu too but he was too busy to keep up. They kept talking about it now and having to decide which game to play and Kai is suggesting this game called _'Train of Afterlife'_

“This game is mystery and kind of psycho—horror right?” Yeonjun asks before he looks at Kai who simply sends him a nod, making him hum acknowledging, “Not gonna lie, I was not expecting you can solve mysteries.”

Soobin reacted with a chuckle making Kai face heat in red and eye shake a bit, Yeonjun smirked at that. “Hey! I do great with understanding!” said Kai while flailing his arms and both Yeonjun and Soobin chuckled together, seeing Kai react this cutely “Look at you though, you only play boardgames and thats for like...Hags.”

It was Yeonjun's turn to glare at the younger while Soobin continous to laugh in joy in entertained but before Yeonjun could even reach across the table to headlock Kai (He held his own shirt to show he's stopping himself too) but Kai screams big time in the busy cafeteria where everyone staring weird at them now.

Soobin finally speak up, “You both suck,” he says making the two you stop and look at his direction, “I'm the real gamer here.”

“Yeah? But Beomgyu said you always lose at him though,” Yeonjun retaliates.

Soobin points his finger at Yeonjun, looking at Kai beside him for a brief moment before going back to give Yeonjun that look, “You... I am good! Okay?”

Yeonjun just chuckles and sips his drink. Soobin have never shown this side of him, the side where he wanna impress somebody. Yeonjun rests his chin on his closed hands,“Kai you'll see how amazing Soobin is at games.” Soobin almost threw him a piece of bread but he skillfully avoided that.

Yeonjun didn't know when he started to feel more loosely now around Soobin. Maybe Kai helped big time, Soobin is more distracted towards him and that he is too. Kai is like a distraction personified, you wouldn't be thinking of anything else when you are with him and he thinks with Soobin's overly observing and caring personality, it kind of contrast that in a way.

But its also been so long since Yeonjun wanted to be just by himself, its been weeks when he broke into the bathroom.

Which leads him to remember the day before where Beomgyu asked him to show him 'Taehyun's message', it really gave him a shock at first. Thinking that, _did Beomgyu know about the bathroom? The walls? The messages?_

Turns out that the article stated that **Taehyun vandals everywhere in the school with little messages, a student unknown has reported that Taehyun was always the one that does that.**

After knowing that information, Yeonjun kind of felt relief that it is indeed Taehyun he had a communication with although its still blurry and the messages are hard to understand _where they went, where they go and where they come from._ All he have is that the message comforted him and that Taehyun who wrote it likes him.

“Ah.. what should I do?” He asked after he finally left the two alone in the cafeteria, excusing himself that he'd visit Beomgyu in the dance club for a bit.

The two cheered him with embarrassing _woo's_ and _yiees_ and that _two old lovers re-meets! _Which Yeonjun denies and calms down because everyone was staring at them and that those aren't in Yeonjun's feelings.

Theres nothing else but to talk about Taehyun with Beomgyu. He don't want that again with him.

He opens the door and found Beomgyu dancing to the rythmn of what seems like a hip-hop music. The sound of bass echoes to his whole body. He stops and sits down on the floor as he continue to look at Beomgyu dancing who probably noticed his presence by now.

After the song ended, Yeonjun clapped his hands before taking out his handkerchief and throw it on Beomgyu's direction who successfully caught it. “You did great but you need a break,” he tells him.

Beomgyu sits beside him on the floor, panting a bit loudly “Yeah i'll take one now, the best dancer in this whole school advices me so.” he said.

Yeonjun just chuckles and looks away “I haven't dance properly for months now, I don't think I am that anymore.”

“Thats why you should dance again.”

Yeonjun sighs before lifting his face up and forces a smile, “I'll think about it.” he said. And Beomgyu seems to buy it, who now leans his head and grunts as he stretches his arms and legs.

_Right_, this started off very badly. Yeonjun thinks of a way to start a new topic “So the others wants to play games with you, Soobin wanna impress Kai in shooting games.”

“Oh? He always loses to me though, should I fake a lose?” Yeonjun jokingly hit Beomgyu's arms who let out an 'oof!', yet the devilish grin of the mischievous Choi Beomgyu still visible on his face.

“Just do as you do, I think Soobin's serious this time.”

“That's funny.” said Beomgyu and Yeonjun agrees, changing the topic again to how it is the perfect time they hang out again since Christmas Break is finally here and Beomgyu seems to be excited a lot, he says that all four of them could hang out on his house and play a game and Yeonjun just listens and nods.

Yeonjun is still thinking of how he should start a discussion about Taehyun. He dont know how to, should he just tell him that _he do have seen Taehyun's message from the bathroom? Tell him that he actually had communicated with him?_ It seems so easy to say.

It could actually just solve all the case but it feels off. Wad there anything in the messages that could help them? It would just reveal about Yeonjun and it would reveal that Taehyun liked him— The messages could be useless, are they?

But before he could even speak it out, Beomgyu beats him to it, “So did you remember if you actually saw messages?” he asks.

Beomgyu theorize that the reason Yeonjun dreamt of Taehyun was probably because he have seen his vandals , Yeonjun says he will try to remember. At first Yeonjun actually thought Beomgyu knew about the message at the first place, he was so surprised back in the train station.

“I-I...”  
  


“Yeah?”  
  
  


What is there to be afraid about?  
  


_Why was he on the bathroom that day..._   
  


But specially why,  
  


**Why does Taehyun know him but he doesnt?**   
  


  
Beomgyu is staring at him and he gulps. The music had disappeared, his body had stopped moving, he cannot do anything.

This is the same feeling why he went to the bathroom that day.

“N-no.”

“No? You didn't?”

“I didn't.. Or I cant really remember,” Yeonjun shakingly laughs and scratches his neck, the music came back again. “I dont really know..”

He could feel the disappointment in Beomgyu's eyes _like he had always been...._

“Oh that's unfortunate, I thought you would have.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun arranges his black coat and blue scarf, his gloves on his hands and the beanie on his head. He stares a bit on the mirror before finally turning to face his mom who gave him his bag, “Mom i'm old enough to prepare my bag.”

“You almost forgot Mr.Du's letter what do you mean old? You child.” Yeonjun giggles as his mom pushes his beanie down “Also you'll be fine going to the Train will you? Message me if anything.”

“Yes I will, dont worry!” Yeonjun took his bag and waves his mom goodbye. Leaving the house and opening up to the snowy ground and white sky, its finally christmas break and he's going to his dad's house or more specifically, their old house.

He's just going to take some stuff in there and give Mr.Du his dad's letter that his mom probably found days ago. Mr.Du is his father's bestfriend, who is a writer. He never really remember him much after they moved, he was so little when he was still living there.

He arrived on the train station safely and there so many people around. Probably because Christmas is coming, many comes and goes to their family or go out prepare gifts and stuff.

Yeonjun looks ahead and the train that arrives came from the left side, he's going to the right side. “So it means I have to go to the other side...” Yeonjun looks up and the train left, opening the view across from him, between the train trails, the other side's station.

He remembered the stranger that he have always been naming 'Taehyun'. How embarrassing it is now to remember, good thing he never spoke it out loud.

But Yeonjun have something more important to deal with right now, he have to go to the other side. How though? Should he jump on the trails? Wouldn't that be dangerous?

He looks on his side and saw an entrance and it says 'DOWN TO STATION' and Yeonjun mentally slaps himself to the head. Of course! How stupid of him to forget, Soobin told him about this! So he went on his way to go to the stairs and a lot of people are with him.

Theres so many signs that shows _'Watch your step!' 'Keep moving forward!' 'One way only' _and security and officers down stairs but Yeonjun guesses it was normal. It was very bright there too though, a lot of people are holding baggages and stuff and there's an escalator upwards and that where Yeonjun headed.

When the escalator went up, he's finally on the other side and it seems a bit chilly and windy here too and compare to the other, there isn't much people here and its like the people who were with him in the basement disappeared.

He held his coat tighter, it feels even more cold. He look across from him and it seems like he almost had a glimpse of himself in there. A warm tall handsome boy, of course.

Now he suddenly wonders where the stranger was here and they made an eye contact, what did the stranger thought about it? Was it just a person across? Unfair because the stranger never left his mind... But its only because of the name 'Taehyun'

The new train arrived and it opens, Yeonjun can leave those thoughts behind him now he have places to go. He entered in the train and place himself leaning on the wall, the door was about to close when someone comes in.

And its like the winds has chased inside that it blows onto Yeonjun's skin, the stranger is here. The brown haired boy enters the train and stands across from him, wow, Yeonjun could finally see him more clearly. Hes wearing a white coat, he's shorter too.

It feels like Yeonjun had forgotten that there are actually people around them, it would be weird staring too, he looks away and pays attention on his phone playing a music instead as he opens his airpods. Yet still, he feels the cold and his hands shakes a bit. He stares up again and saw that the stranger is looking at him, their eyes met again, the music that plays harmonies with his beating chest,

_The train started moving._   
  
  


⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @idoesntshine!! and lezb frens yall
> 
> you can also read this on wattpad ver- https://my.w.tt/WXZDaJ8GN0


End file.
